IN NEED OF ATTENTION
by fbiloveemandhotch
Summary: THIS IS ANOTHER EMILY/HOTCH ROMANTIC STORY. THEY LIVE TOGETHER AND THEY ARE ENJOYING THEIR DAY OFF, ONLY, HOTCH IS BURIED IN HIS APARTMENT OFFICE DOING PAPERWORK. CAN EMILY GET HIM TO FINALLY PAY ATTENTION TO HER FOR THE REST OF THE DAY OR WILL HE CONTINUE DOING HIS BORING PAPERWORK? MATURE LANGUAGE


**IN NEED OF ATTENTION**

**THIS IS ANOTHER EMILY/HOTCH ROMANTIC STORY. THEY LIVE TOGETHER AND THEY ARE ENJOYING THEIR DAY OFF, ONLY, HOTCH IS BURIED IN HIS APARTMENT OFFICE DOING PAPERWORK. CAN EMILY GET HIM TO FINALLY PAY ATTENTION TO HER FOR THE REST OF THE DAY OR WILL HE CONTINUE DOING HIS BORING PAPERWORK?**

It was Sunday afternoon, Emily and Aaron were enjoying their day off, or actually they were trying to enjoy it. Hotch had Jack that weekend and the couple didn't had a chance to spend any time alone yet. Emily loved Jack very much and she enjoyed every second Jack spend with them, but she knew Aaron only got to see his son a couple times at month , so she usually let them spend most of the time alone. Although the couple already lived together Emily would usually go visit her mother or she would spend time with JJ and Garcia, so Hotch and Jack could have more quality time alone. They also did not get very intimate when Jack stayed over because she wasn't comfortable enough yet. Hotch had dropped Jack off at Hayley's around ten that morning and he came back home to Emily, only there was something important he had to finish from his paperwork and he told Emily it will only be a few hrs. She knew how important paperwork was for Hotch especially being the unit chief, so she didn't protest, thinking it will only be a few hrs. She decided to keep herself busy doing laundry and cleaning the apartment around; she also had time to go grocery shopping. By the time Emily was done it was almost four o'clock. Ok now Hotch had been doing paperwork for around 6 hours and she was starting to get upset, their day would be almost over and they hadn't moment for themselves yet. Ok if he didn't finish soon she wasn't gonna be a happy woman.

Emily sighed and decided to go see her boyfriend to his office downstairs on their apartment, she stop at the doorframe and watched him while he seem to work very concentrated. She tapped on the door, making Hotch look up from his paperwork.

"_Hey there pretty baby?"_-he greeted smiling at her.

"_So, am I ever gonna get any of your attention today Agent Hotchner, or you just gonna be buried on your office working the rest of the day_"- she said in a playful tone but her expression was serious. Hotch chuckled at her response and he playfully teased her back.

"_Paperwork is important Baby"-_

"_More important than me?"- _She asked annoyed. Although her face look hurtful, Hotch Knew Emily didn't genuinely meant that. But he still wanted to make sure she knew that wasn't the case.

"_Come here baby"_- he said pulling his hand out for her. She walked around his desk and she stopped right next to him. Hotch grabbed her hands, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"_Nothing is more important for me than you! You do know that right?"- _He said placing soft kiss on the bridge of her nose and then on her lips.

"_I know, I am just teasing"- _she said pouting. "_But, seriously how much longer do you have, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you"_

"_I am almost done, give me 30 min please" _– he asked pleading, kissing her again.

"_All right, but you seriously only have 30 min, I mean it Aaron"—_she commanded.

She kissed her boyfriend one more time and she left him alone to go back to work. She decided to go upstairs and check her email. She hardly had any time to check it, so she decided to entertain herself for the next half hour.

By the time she was done it had already been one hour and he hadn't yet come out of the office. She growled frustrated, she knew how important paperwork was but this was technically their day off and they hardly ever had time alone for themselves anyway. She didn't want to go back there and ask him again, she didn't really want to sound so needy and end up in an argument. Then she had an idea, and she smile widely, she was definitely gonna get his attention. She went to her drawer and pulled something out, and then she headed to the bathroom. About ten minutes after Emily came out smiling widely again. She quickly checked her reflection on the mirror and grinned. She made her way down the stairs again and walked to his office. Stooping at the door, she tapped one more time making Hotch look up.

"_I know baby, I am just two…"- _But he couldn't say another word, his eyes widened at the vision in front of him. Emily was wearing a very revealing black ,see through lace negligee; with a matching lace robe. She was also wearing black stilettos. The lingerie was dress style and it closed at the front with a ribbon. He was mesmerized, his eyes turned black, his heart started beating faster, and he felt himself become hard. But he couldn't utter a single word. She sexily walked inside and stop in front of him.

_Do you need help behind your desk Agent Hotchner?"-_she said in a cheeky tone. She took the lace robe off and letting it fall on the floor, and allowing him take a full look of her. The she walked around his desk .

"_Do I have your attention now"_ -she said leaning down on his desk. Hotch who had been speechless since she walked in, quickly stood up and grab the brunette by her waist and pulled her to him.

"_In that outfit you definitely do…"-_ He said growling on her ear…

"_GOD DAM! You look so fucking sexy"- _he lifted Emily sitting her on his desk while devouring her mouth, his hands everywhere he could reach. He pulled away to admire the gorgeous brunette alabaster skin on the lace of fabric. Emily threw her head back, allowing him access to her neck. He started biting and nipping at her neck and collarbone leaving red marks.

"_Ohhhh…"- _Emily moaned softly

Their lips met again on a passionate and fiery kiss, Hotch grasped her hair softly with one hand while the other one was wandering on her smooth legs. Emily lifted his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor, while his hand moved in between her tights stroking her softly trough the lace of her panties. Then Emily moved her hands to open the fly of his jeans, then she moved her hand inside his boxers stroking his hard cock making Hotch moan in her mouth. She pulled away from him and then she pushed him back into the chair on a sitting position, she opened his jeans completely pulling them down with his boxers, to his ankles. She kneeled down on the floor, right in front of him, grabbing his member again and pulling him down into her mouth, liking the tip while looking at him. She smiled at him, and then her tongue wrapped around his whole shaft.

"_Of fuck Em, ohhhhh Jesus"- _He said tangling his finger on her hairs.

Emily pulled his cock completely into her mouth and began sucking him, slow at first and the hard, until she was deep throating. Hotch breath became erratic, and he started to involuntarily buckling against her mouth. She started sucking harder while copping his testicles.

"_Ohhhhh God, baby stop before…ohhhh_-" -he could hardly speak. Hotch was moaning loudly, he tried to stop her before he came, but Emily keep sucking him hard. He came inside her mouth while screaming her name; Emily swallowed every drop of his cum, smacking and liking her lips her lips, as she smiled back at him.

That just turned the unit chief more; he stood up again and lifted Emily up to sit her at his desk again. He quickly shoved the files away from the surface of his desk, he leaned her down and slowly while his hands where stroking between her thighs. Emily's breath hitched and she closed her eyes. He grabbed her panties and he pulled them down slim her legs, the garment went on the floor too. Hotch mouth went to her hot center, and he liked between her wet folds, tasting her sweet juices, lapping at the juices that where flowing down, then stared sucking at her bundle of nerves.

"_Ohhhh Honey….MMMMM"- _He put one finger inside her center, while still sucking her, making her cry and whimper, he then added a second finger, a few minutes later pulled them out smiling playfully at her.

He teased her with the tip of his tongue, and then he stopped again- "Oh_ god…..Aaron please….. No more teasing …."- _she said breathless _" I want you inside"_

Hocth didn't need more encouragement he grab her hips bringing her closer to him, he positioned at her entrance and he slide inside her while looking at her eyes. He started moving in and out slowly, making Emily moan and close her eyes and whimper with each shallow thrust; His hands went to cup her breast trough the lace fabric of the lingerie. He started moving faster. He wrapped her legs behind his back to slide deeper into her, making her cry in pleasure. His hand went to her clit rubbing it with is thumb, he felt her walls clench around him, as she came screaming his name. He gave her a couple of minutes and he pulled out of her flipping Emily around, bending her down his desk again and sliding inside her from behind. He placed his hand on her hips to protect her from the edge of his desk, and he started moving in and out of her, his other hand was supporting him self . They were both moaning erratically now.

"_Oh god Aaron harder…."_-she said moaning loudly

He started slamming into her, making Emily throw her head back, he leaned down to nip at her neck, while he keep his speed inside her, his on her hip moved again to her clit rubbing it softly and then adding more pressure. Emily felt her clit contact as she came again in a rush; Hotch was right behind her, and with a few more deep thrust, he too came violently.

They were both gasping for air and panting, after a few minutes Hotch pulled out of her, making Emily shiver from the emptiness. He flipped Emily around and he sat back down on the chair bringing her with him. Once his heart beats even out, he tenderly kissed her and whispered on her ear.

"I love when you do this kind of things"-

" _I should do it more often, maybe that will get your head away from paperwork_"- she said smiling.

"Trust me baby, the last thing on my mind right now is paperwork"-he stood up from the chair, and lifted Emily into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. She was definitely gonna get his attention for the rest of the night.


End file.
